Sólo un amor
by Aria221
Summary: Ella está tan perdida por encontrar una forma de olvidarlo, pero cuando estás tan unida a alguien, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser olvidar? Ella va a tener que luchar contra todo lo que siente para poder salir adelante pero... ¿qué tan segura está de querer olvidar?


**Dentro de ti.**

Estoy tan dentro de ti, que apenas puedo respirar.

Estaba tan cansada de esta situación. Siempre tenía que verlo a costa de alguien más. A veces solo quería escapar, a veces solo quería huir de todo ese mundo al que lastimosamente él y yo estábamos ligados por quién sabe qué hilo, porque claramente, no era el hilo rojo.

Hoy otra vez me tocaba fingir que estaba superado, que había olvidado todo lo que habíamos sido alguna vez, que ya no había ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él, nada más que una simple amistad. ¿Por qué? Odiaba mentirme a mí misma, pero sí de mentir se trataba, yo era la mejor.

 **…**

-¡Hasta que llegas! –me abrió la puerta mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, la persona que está conmigo en las buenas y malas.

-Será que desde que se mudaron es más largo el camino. –rodé los ojos. Hacía dos meses que se habían mudado a su nueva casa, gracias a los esfuerzos de su madre.

-No te hagas la chistosita. Sabes que ahora vivimos más cerca de ti. –reí frenéticamente. Él tenía razón, pero no lo aceptaría.

-No mientas, esta casa es más lejos que la anterior. –él dudo al verme tan decidida y entonces terminé de pasar a la sala de estar.

-¿Butch, quién es? –la voz de su madre me llamó desde la habitación principal.

-Momoko, quién más me visitaría. –reí divertida. Era gracioso ver como él aceptaba que no había nadie más que yo que fuera tan lejos para visitarlos.

-¿Momoko? –me acerqué hacia la habitación y saludé a su madre en la mejilla. -¿Cuánto tiempo querida? Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros. –sonreí nerviosa y negué con la cabeza.

-No, no. Solo estaba estudiando y no tenía tiempo… -sí claro, repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

-Vaya, es bueno que vengas. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya almorzaste? ¿Quieres algo de comer? –miré a Butch de reojo, y negué con la cabeza. -¿Segura que no quieres comer?

-B-bueno… está bien. –me sentí avergonzada.

-Sólo acepta que tienes hambre. –golpee a Butch por la espalda y nos fuimos a la mesa.

No pasaron más de 20 minutos hasta que Boomer, apareció.

-¡Momo-chan! –se me acercó de lo más emocionado. -¿Por qué ya no estas viniendo eh? ¿Nuevo novio? –reí ante la pregunta. Obviamente no, cómo podías decir eso en voz alta. ¡Maldición!

-Pues… -quise causar incertidumbre. Su mamá me miro con tristeza. –Algo así. –reí nerviosa otra vez, estaba mintiendo, pero eso no lo sabrían ellos. Excepto tal vez Butch.

-Cuánto hubiera querido que mi Brick se quede contigo. Ah… -suspiró su madre. El primer comentario que cayó como una estaca directa al corazón.

Butch me miró con desaprobación. -¿Y cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? –intenté cambiar el tema.

-Todo bien, muy bien cariño. –me respondió su madre. -¿Tú lo estás haciendo bien, también? –asentí.

-Me va bien en la universidad gracias a Dios, estoy muy feliz por eso. –sonreí honestamente.

-Qué bueno Momo-chan, a mí también me va bien con los estudios y el trabajo. Al único que le va mal es a Brick. –intenté no reaccionar al instante.

-¿Ah sí? –dije casi sin prestar atención. Rogando que por favor no mencionara a Brick.

-¡Cierto! –Butch entro a la conversación. –Dijo que tuvo un accidente en el bus. ¿Alguien sabe de eso?

-¿Accidente? –¡oh mierda! Reaccioné sin pensar.

-Sí. –me dijo su madre. –Parece que saliendo del trabajo el bus en el que iba choco con un auto así que se golpeó fuerte en la cabeza, pero no es nada grave. Estuve con él en el hospital toda la mañana.

-Que idiota. –se burló Butch. -¿Dónde está ahora entonces?

-Fue a dejar su descanso médico al trabajo, ya debe estar de regreso. –no puede ser. No quiero verlo.

-Ah, claro. ¿Hasta qué hora te quedas, Momo-chan? –Boomer acercó su mirada al instante hacia mí.

-P-pues… hasta…

-Tarde. Ella no tiene clases así que puede quedarse hasta el anochecer, supongo. –gracias, Butch. Rodé los ojos.

-Lo que dijo tu adorable hermano. –dije con claro sarcasmo en cada palabra. Era obvio que no pretendía quedarme mucho tiempo.

-¡Bien! ¡Veamos una película o vayamos a hacer algo! –sonreí. Una película estaba bien…

-¿Qué tal si mejor… -Butch empezó a decir algo pero mi mirada y todos mis sentidos se perdieron una vez la puerta principal sonó y pude ver la silueta de un chico alto, cabello desordenado y una típica gorrita.

-Mamá, ya estoy en casa. –se oyó desde la sala. De inmediato mi risa nerviosa no tardó en aparecer y todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

-Estamos almorzando, ¿quieres que te sirva algo? –su madre apresurada se acercó hacia él. El asintió por lo que su mamá empezó a calentar un plato para él.

-¡Herido, ven aquí! Quiero ver que tan grande se volvió tu frente con el golpe. –se burló Butch. Boomer le siguió la risa y yo no pude evitar sonreír ante el comentario aunque no tan relajada como quería aparentar.

-Hola, hola a todos. –se acercó al comedor y cuando por fin logró visualizarme al centro de la mesa, sus ojos se abrieron confundidos. -¡Hola, tú! –dijo acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla. -¿Cómo estás? No te veo hace… um… ¿dos, tres meses? –sonrío pensativo y se sentó a mi lado.

Reí aún más nerviosa cuando se sentó a mi lado y Boomer y Butch empezaron a molestar. –Basta, somos amigos. –dijo él para tratar de calmarlos. Segunda estocada, directo al corazón. -¿Cierto, compañera? –él me extendió la mano y yo asentí sonriendo como estúpida. No tenía opción.

-Compañero. –dije como si nada doliera.

Las horas pasaron muy lentas como de costumbre cada vez que estaba con ellos. Nos quedamos hablando de lo divertido que sería haber visto cómo se golpeó la cabeza Brick, o de cómo Butch sacó su primera A en clase de biología, o de la relación súper melosa que tenía Boomer con Miyako, una de mis amigas de secundaria.

-¡No hay forma! –dijo Boomer de inmediato. Cuando empezamos a hablar sobre si alguna vez saldrían en alguna cita doble.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunte, maldiciéndome después.

-Hace poco salí con Brick y su novia. Vaya, era la primera vez y la última que lo haría. –tercera estaca, directo a mí corazón.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Butch riendo. Mi sonrisa fingida volvió a pronunciarse y mis ojos se entrecerraron como si un buen chiste estuviera a punto de venir.

-Porque este idiota no sabe hacer más que pelear con ella por la calle, es tan aburrido, todo el día están discutiendo y ella lo cela por todo, están enfermos. –el rubio hizo cara de asco y yo no pude evitar reírme fuerte. Brick dirigió su mirada hacia mí enseguida.

-Con Momoko también era así. Ella me celaba por cada persona que me miraba en la calle. –mi rostro se enrojeció de inmediato. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar eso?

-¡Claro que no! –negué mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero al menos con Momo las peleas eran en broma, pero con Berseck… -el intento de defenderme de Butch, fue bueno, no lo niego, pero preferiría evitar el nombre de esa "chica".

-Momoko y yo también tuvimos peleas serias, Butch. –contraataco Brick. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué empezaron a hablar sobre eso?

-Pero siempre terminaban amistándose, no terminando cada cinco minutos. –oh no, Butch detente, por favor.

-Berseck está loca, eh. –se entrometió Boomer. Mal comentario Boomer, ella no está loca, solo es estúpida.

-Loca o no, es mi novia, y ya. –Sí, ahí vamos de nuevo. La estúpida respuesta de Brick desde que terminamos, desde que nos distanciamos, desde que tuvo nueva novia en tan solo un mes, su única excusa era "Es mi novia, y ya", no había explicación lógica para lo sucedido, solo tenía novia y ya, no volveríamos jamás, jamás. Porque tenía novia y ya. Imbécil.

-Bueno ya, ¿quién estaba hablando de eso? Es pasado, ¿podemos dejarlo ahí? –trate de suavizar las cosas, pero Butch no parecía nada contento y Brick mucho menos.

-Voy a la tienda. –Brick se levantó de la mesa y se fue en dirección a la puerta principal.

-¿A dónde vas, Brick? –pregunto su madre desde la cocina.

-A comprar, ya vengo. –estaba molesto, su tono de voz lo decía todo.

-¿Vamos a ver una película? –sugirió Boomer. Para aligerar el ambiente. –Miyako ya debe estar por llegar, vamos al cine que está más cerca, ¿quieren ir? –Butch intercambió miradas conmigo y ambos asentimos.

-Voy a cambiarme entonces. –dijo Butch. Lo seguí hasta su habitación en el segundo piso.

-Vaya que esta ordenado para ser tu habitación. –solté una risita maliciosa. Butch frunció el ceño.

-Muy graciosa. –se puso una capucha negra y se quedó viéndome. -¿Estas bien? –respiré fuertemente.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por? –fingí mi mejor sonrisa.

-Mentirosa. –se me acercó y desordeno mi cabello. –Todo está bien, es la primera vez que lo vez en mucho tiempo, está bien si te sientes confundida.

Entonces abrí mis ojos como platos y sonreí mientras era consentida por Butch. Yo estaba tan triste, tan llena de emociones en ese momento, había estado fingiendo toda la tarde que no me afectaba verlo sentado a unos escasos centímetros de mí, había estado fingiendo mis sonrisas, y el dolor se iba acumulando cada segundo que pasaba ahí.

Lo abracé fuertemente y un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. -¿Puedo irme a casa?

Butch me acarició la cabeza una vez más y me hizo mirarlo. –Vamos con Boomer y Miyako y al tomar el bus nos vamos en uno diferente. ¿Qué tal?

-Perfecto. –sonreí otra vez. Esas sonrisas llenas de tristeza me molestaban tanto, pero era la única forma de afrontar la situación.

-Bien. Ve al baño. Y arregla esa cara, no queremos que alguien te vea así de fea. –el río por su comentario y yo solo lo golpeé en el estómago.

Unos minutos después de haber estado retocándome el rostro para que no se notara que había llorado.

Me miré al espejo, ¿por qué lloraba? Me prometí que esta vez cuando lo viera, evitaría todo tipo de sentimiento, pensé que podría lograrlo, pensé que podía controlarme, controlar mis sentimientos… que estúpida soy.

-¿Oye qué haces? –Brick se metió al baño. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no cerré la puerta con seguro? -¿Por qué no cierras con seguro? –me leyó la mente.

-L-lo olvidé. –tartamudeé torpemente.

-Bueno, ¿vas a usar el baño o qué? Porque lo necesito ahora… -dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-Ya me voy. –dije lavándome las manos y mirándome una última vez en el espejo.

-Te ves bien. –me dijo desde la puerta.

-Como sea, permiso. –le pedí, pero no se hizo a un lado. –Permiso… -parecía que hablaba sola, él solo estaba ignorándome y seguía viéndome de esa forma extraña. No podía descifrar su mirada. -¿te vas a quitar o…

-No te esfuerces…

-¿Para qué viniste aquí? –le pregunte enojada al ver que no se quitaría por las buenas.

-Porque estoy fuera de control.

-¿Eh?

-No puedo, no puedo esperar más… Necesito que sepas, -me tomó del brazo y me acercó a su cuerpo. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban y podía ver sus ojos claros desde tan cerca después de tanto tiempo.

-B-¿brick…?

-Por qué… ¿por qué tenemos que estar tan conectados?

-¿Por qué… dices? –lo tomé de las mejillas. -¿Qué hay de Berseck, eh?¿También estas conectado con ella? -su mirada se desvío. No tenía el valor para mirarme.

-Basta, no hagas esto. Porque estoy tan cansada de tus altos y bajos, no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de ambas, ¡Al menos no con los míos! ¡Ya crece de una vez! –le lance una cachetada y el me sostuvo de la cintura.

-Oh cariño, mira lo que has comenzado…-me dijo amenzante.

-Yo no comencé nada. Siempre eres tú. –me solté de su agarre y salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Butch.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Estas pálida! –sonreí nerviosa por enésima vez.

-Todo bien. Solo me dio un mareo, ¿vámonos?

-claro, pero primero despidámonos de mamá.

 **…**

Así que nos fuimos al cine al final, quería distraer mi mente, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba cayendo? Quería olvidar, realmente quería pero había algo, algo en él que no me dejaba avanzar.

Un poco peligroso, pero así era desde el inicio, nuestro amor nunca fue algo fácil, nos encantaba lo complicado pero así era como lo queríamos. ¿Por qué se supone que debo renunciar ahora? He estado equivocada muchas veces, pero esta vez, será mejor que haga esto bien.

Así que cariño ven e ilumíname, porque te quiero tanto, que no puedo evitarlo.

* * *

Y sí, volví a la vida. ¿perdón? Sé que he dejado varios fanfics inconclusos y tengo mucho que recompensar pero, lo siento, han pasado cosas x.x Supongo que no me van a creer así que mejor me las ahorro? Solo quería decir que tuve esta idea de la nada, mientras escribía un fanfic diferente, de otro fandom pero... ¡Bua! no pude evitarlo, la idea llego tan de repente y para desahogarme un poco con los sentimientos encontrados y no trasquiversar mi otro fanfic pues termine aquí escribiendo en este fandom. La idea es orginalmente de una canción de Ariana Grande pero al inicio solo quería que sea un "Song-fic" pero terminé escribiendo de más así que pensé: ¿por qué no mejor escribo sobre esta pareja basandome en la canción? Entonces estaba en eso pero la canción me quedó demasiado corta así que decidí que la historia será dividida en canciones **específicamente** de Ariana Grande. ¿Por qué? Pues porque ella es adorable, ¿no? Jaja, no tengo mucho que decir sobre eso. Más que nada, que le den una oportunidad? Gracias, no planeo que sea largo, aun tengo unos cuantos Fanfics que terminar jeje. 

Sin más, **Aria** se despide. Gracias por su tiempo c:


End file.
